Where Do We Go From Here?
by Bunny1
Summary: Another joint by me and GreenLeoFiend. A different take on 'The Order of the Pheonix'; pairings R&H and G&H. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Harry rubbed his hand, looking at Hermione pleadingly. "I'm fine. Let it go." he said harsher than he intended.

Hermione bit her lip. Harry should report it, but, she couldn't force him. However, when Ginny came in, also rubbing her hand, he immediately went to her side, taking it gently in his.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Ginny nodded, holding back tears. "Fine. Doesn't hurt much."

"You're lying." he said softly, his gentle tone belying the fury in his eyes, and he gently kissed the large bruise on the top of her hand.

"You are too," she said back.  
She took his hand and kissed it herself. Harry pulled back a bit surprised and embarrassed.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione said. "Are you going to report this? She is not going to stop. And now it is not just you. Someone will have to believe you!"

Harry nodded.

"Yes."

He turned to Ginny. "Let's go."

Ginny stalled.

"Nu-uh... Mum made me promise I wouldn't get into trouble. And, it's my fault. I was mouthy."

"You're _always _ mouthy." Ron mocked. "C'mon, doesn't mean you deserve _that_."

"Please..." Ginny said softly, "It's embarrassing?"

Hermione sighed. "You're a pair, you two are! Come on, now... if you don't, I will!"

"But, no one has power here now--- no one. She's made sure of it... Even Dumbledore has to listen to her..."

"But she is abusing students," Hermione stressed. "Power or not, it is not right. And it won't hurt to report it."

"Yes it might!" Ginny protested. "My father is part of the ministry, and my brother. I am going to cause trouble!"

"There is already trouble," Hermione shouted, embarrassed immediately of her outburst. "So now are you coming or not?"

Ron looked over to Ginny. "Don't worry what do you think is more important to Dad?"

Ginny paused for a moment and then sighed. "You are right. Okay Hermione, Harry, I am ready."

The walk to Dumbledore's office was solemn, but, Harry swallowed hard and entered, his arm around Ginny's waist without even realizing it. To his dismay, Umbridge was there, bitching to Dumbledore, who looked weary.

"...and, another thing--"

"Professor Dumbledore, we must speak to you." Harry said boldly.

"Young man, grown ups are talking, and you don't have an appointment. Shoo."

"Someone should drop a house on ya." Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that, young man?" she demanded shrilly.

Instead, Harry stepped forward. "She needs to be removed. _Now_. She's keeping us from learning what we need to know, and she's mistreating the students."

"Mr. Potter, you are out of line, I could have you expelled for libel!" she snapped. "I have free reign to discipline students as I see fit. You, Mr. Potter, are a pathological liar. And, Miss Weasley... well---"

Harry growled low. "Come near Ginny again, and I'll use one of the curses Professor Moody taught us."

"And then you will not only be expelled, but will be in prison," she said.

Dumbledore raised his hands.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"She's hurting students. She is doing some kind of torture with our hands. She is the one that should be in prison. And we are not the only ones."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"What do you say about this?" he asked Umbridge.

"Where are the other students? They are lying."

"I am not lying. I wasn't lying when Cedric died. Or when my hand was cut up, or now. And if you need the proof, I will bring them to you."

Harry brought Ginny forward, and showed her hand to Dumbledore, who sighed softly.

"A quill that uses your blood as ink... I remember those..." he said softly, letting go of her hand, and looking directly at Umbridge. "And, I also remember _outlawing _ them, Delores, when I took over this school years ago."

"To question me is to question the minister of magic himself, Professor." she said sharply. "Are you questioning the minister, Abius?"

"Children, I would suggest going back to your rooms now, please?"

Slowly they nodded and made their way out of the office, the door closing on it's own behind them.

"This isn't over." Harry said bitterly. "Nothing will happen to her."

"Maybe, maybe not..." Hermione said gently, "But, we need to at least try to stop her..."

"Well, I should probably be getting back to the girls' dorms, huh?" Ginny whispered, though it was obvious she really didn't want to.

"Right..." Hermione said quietly.

"No!" Harry said, pulling Ginny tighter to him.

Ron frowned slightly.

"Harry... they can't come to the boys' dorms with us. 'tisn't proper. Not to mention, not allowed."

"Besides, what about Seamus and Neville?" Hermione pointed out. "We will be fine."

"I don't... I don't want you to." Harry said softly. "I don't care if it's unreasonable, I just... it doesn't feel safe."

Ginny felt a rush of warmth go through her entire body, and looked at Harry carefully.

"Well, if you really want us to, but... where would we sleep?" she asked timidly.

"Ginny! I said no!" Ron said, exasperated. "You two can't go 'round in your nightdress in front of all those boys!"

"Like you wouldn't like to see Hermione in _her _ nightdress!" Ginny said bluntly.

Ron blushed brightly, dropping his head into his hands, and Hermione's blush nearly matched.

"Ginerva Weasley!" she said, sounding so much like Molly at that moment, Ginny flinched.

Harry, however, was unable to hide his smirk.

"Come on, it's no big deal. They won't tell."

"Well, who sleeps where? There are no empty beds..." Ron fidgeted.

"Well, it would have to be in our beds, then, because they certainly can't share with Neville or Seamus."

"Ey! You can't sleep with my sister!"

"Fine, then she can sleep with you." Harry said smoothly. "I guess that means I bunk with Hermione."

"The hell you do!" Ron said wrathfully, looking only more annoyed when Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're not sharing with _either _ of you two; you are taking the floor."

Ron looked slightly disappointed. "But---"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I will _not _have a reputation. Come along, Ginny, we'll go get ready for bed and meet them in their rooms."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH  
PHPHPHP

When Hermione came to meet Ginny in the hall, she had a slight feeling that she'd taken her wand to her nightdress, as the young girl wasn't likely to own a pale pink penguior. Her own nightdress was very old-fashioned, looking something like Clara from "The Nutcracker Suite" might have worn. Hermione knew the game, but, wisely decided to say nothing.

They walked into the boys' room, and were immediately greeted by hoots from Seamus. Neville looked like he wanted to join in, but, was too shy. However, Ron stepped up and stood in front of them.

"Oi! Eyes in your heads!" he said grouchily.

"Hey, you're the one bringin' girls in here..." Seamus said plainly. "Showin' off what'cha got, are ya?"

"This one's my sister, and Hermione is... she's my friend, and you'll treat them both with respect!" Ron growled.

Hermione looked increasingly uncomfortable, but, Ginny could only see Harry, who seemed only able to see her, and came up, putting his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes.

Ron made a face at this. "Harry, what the hell?"

Harry blushed and started coughing.

"Nothing... ah, come on, Ginny, here's where you sleep. Made up the floor."

"You got women in here, and you two lunkheads are takin' the floor?" Seamus hooted.

"Because they're both _gentlemen_, something you know nothing _about_!" Hermione yelled. "Now, shut up and stop looking at me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Late in the night, Harry heard a soft whimpering, and looked up to see Ginny tossing slightly on his bed. He slipped up next to her, shaking her gently.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

She gasped softly, looking up at him.

"You all right?"

Ginny's eyes turned away.

"Just a dream..." she murmured.

But, Harry stayed, and brushed her bangs back with his fingertips. "Tell me..." he whispered.

"Riddle." she admitted, not seeing his jaw tighten in the dark. "Sometimes, he haunts me. Threatens my dreams... stupid, really."

"He traumatized you; of course it's not stupid..."

"It's not real."

"You're sure about that?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Pretty, yeah. Because it usually only happens when I'm stressed."

Harry nodded, digesting this. If it were really him doing it, it would be Voldemort, not Riddle still, he reasoned...

"Cor, it's cold in here." she said suddenly. "Don't they give you boys more blankets than this?"

"Well, I could give you one of mine---"

"No, I don't want _you _ to be cold."

"I... I could climb next to you for a few minutes, just until you get warmed up?"

Ginny's eyes widened, and a blush spread across her cheeks. She was glad for the darkness. "Ah, um, sure..." she coughed nervously.

Harry slipped under the covers, and wrapped his arms around her, and she curled into his warmth. He honestly only _meant _ to stay a few minutes, but, they were quickly both asleep...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke in the morning, feeling more snug and cozy than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming in, and he realized that Ginny had turned in her sleep, and her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, and their arms and legs seemed to be tangled around each-other. Suddenly, he felt a hefty "smack!" on his head.

"Get _up_!" Hermione hissed in his ear. "You're bloody well lucky I'm an early riser… what's _wrong_ with you?"

"Thanks…" Harry murmured, carefully trying to slip out of his entanglement without waking Ginny, but, unfortunately, he and Hermione were no longer the only ones awake.

"Cor blimey, Harry!" Neville burst out. "_Both_ of 'em?!"

At this, Seamus and Ron were awoken, too.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ron demanded.

Harry quickly jumped up, causing Ginny to fall to the floor with a sharp "thud". Grimacing, he bent down to help her up.

"Sorry, are you all right?" he asked softly.

She nodded, barely waking, though her left hip wasn't any the better for it. Harry lay her back down; lucky for her the Weasley children were notoriously hard sleepers.

"Nothing is going on, Ron. Don't be daft." Hermione said sternly.

"Nothin' ye say!" Seamus burst out. "They were wrapped around each-other like the braid on a rope!"

"That doesn't mean anything _happened_!" Harry shouted. "It didn't! Ginny's… not that kind of girl!"

Ron still looked pissed, but as though he were trying to will himself calmer.

"All right, then, what _was_ all that?"

Harry sighed.

"She had a nightmare, all right? She was all shivery, and upset and cold… I didn't mean to fall asleep, too, but…"

Ginny by now had her arms wrapped around herself, eyes closed and dozing.

"Well, if that's true, then, ah…"

"What?"

"Why do you have… um…" Ron looked down pointedly at Harry.

Harry looked down too, and blushed profusely.

"I… I…"

"It's mornin', Ron; that's nothin'… maybe." Seamus tried to help, finally.

"I have to go," Harry shouted, embarrassed, and he hurried off to the bath, turned the shower on.

Laughter filled the room and Hermione quickly shooed everyone away, Ginny was still asleep after all.

Laughter continued until Ginny started to wake.

"What is going on?" she asked and she looked at both her brother and Hermione.

"You and Harry slept together!" he shouted.

A look of shock overcame Ginny. "No we did not! I mean we did end up sleeping together, but it was just _sleep_!"

She turned around and looked for Harry. "You can ask Harry--Did he say that? Where is he?"

Hermione pointed into the direction of the bath, where you can hear the shower going.

"The ladies bath," she sighed. "But I guess he just really wanted to get out of situation quickly."

Ginny looked at her brother. "Am I missing something here? How many people actually know about this?"

"Quite a few," he mumbled.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry entered his and Ron's room in a purple towel, he looked at Ron warningly.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Honestly I wish I never saw any thing at all," Ron replied.  
_  
_A few minutes later, Ron and Harry enter the grand hall for breakfast, a chorus of sidewise glances and giggles were in their wake.

Harry did not give any of them any eye contact. "They are acting like never saw such a thing before," he mumbled.

A young Raven Claw student tapped Harry on the shoulder just as he was about to take his seat.

Harry turned around to see the man's hand raised in the air. "Way to go Harry!"

Harry stalled for a second. "I'm sorry?"

The student gave Harry a manly punch in the right arm. "Oh you know. About the wild time you and Ginny had last night."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't be like that Harry, we all know. You are lucky too Ginny is cute."

"Wait...you don't know what is going on. And if you continue to spread such slander..." Harry began, and he looked over to an embarrassed Ginny on the other side of the table.

"Fine be that way," the man said at last and then he turned to one of his fellow housemates a few tables down.

Harry took his seat at last.

Seamus was giving Harry a thumbs up.

"_Prat."_ Harry mouthed at him.

That said, Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. "I believe it is time for a new plan." Harry whispered.

"What kind of plan?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder.

"If the professors won't help us, we must help ourselves," he whispered. "But now isn't the time or place. Let's make some time early this afternoon. Maybe we can use this unintentional ruckus to our advantage..."

"Nice. Really." Ginny huffed, pushing her plate back.

"Oh, Ginny, I didn't mean it like that..."

"You three figure something out, you always do." she sighed. "I am no longer hungry; I'm going for some fresh air."

Harry groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Ron patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"She'll calm down in a bit. Always does; just be glad she didn't hit you. Me, she would have."

"Thanks, helpful, Ron."

Hermione sighed. "Go _after _her, you nit!"

Harry nodded, hopping up and racing out the door. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for encouraging them, really."

"Oh, stop it." she ordered. "You love him as much as any of your brothers. At least you know he'd treat her nice, so, stay out of it."

Meanwhile, Harry was about fifteen steps behind Ginny, when he heard a screech. She whirled around and slapped Malfoy right across the face.

"Try that again." she seethed.

Malfoy smirked as if she'd merely challenged him, and once again used his wand to blow up the back of her skirt. This time, she didn't slap him. She full on punched him in the clavicle bone.

Now it was Harry that smirked. "Leave her alone."

Malfoy rose up and got to his feet, nursing his bruised bum and pride. "Oh, jealous Potter?"

"Of getting punched? Scat or you will get a bit of the same from me."

"Whatever Potter," Malfoy stated and he left.

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not really. I was the talk of the breakfast hall. Malfoy thinks he can treat me as a tart, and before lunch, the professors will know too."

Harry reached out for Ginny's hands and squeezed them gently. "I am sure they won't believe the gossip."

"But Harry, I was in your chamber after hours; it is not allowed. Umbridge is already trying to get you expelled; this is that way they can justify it!"

Tears welled in her dark eyes, and Harry instinctively pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair gently and kissing the top of her head.

"Shhh... don't worry about that... the professors won't know. Students don't spread such things to _them_."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, all right?" he sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, and if anyone else tries to treat you that way, I'll..." Harry cut himself off, sighing heavily. "Well, it was at least worth it."

Ginny's eyes widened. "But, we didn't..."

"No, but, I've never had such a nice sleep in my life." he admitted...

Meanwhile, back in the breakfast hall...

"All right." Fred said, stepping in front of Ron. "What's this news about Harry and the baby?"

"Yeah, where is Mr. Potter?" George asked.

Ron stood up. "Whoa, whoa... before you go after him, wands blazing, you should know it's a bunch of crap!"

"All of it?" Fred asked.

Not exactly," Ron admitted. "She had a bad dream. Harry checked on her and made sure she was okay and comforted--in a totally innocent way. And next time the two of them knew, Hermione and I caught them in bed together."

"What?" George asked.

"Completely clothed, and trust me at first I totally overreacted as well. Which one brought the attention of Seamus and Neville...and you know the rest.

George and Fred looked at each-other skeptically.

"Stop it, you two!" Hermione chided. "We were there; it was innocent! Harry'd be the first to tell you of Ginny's... virtue."

"Well, all right, then, if you two are sure."

"They wouldn't lie; no reason to." Ron said. "Everyone just believes what they wanna anyhow, it seems." he said rather grumpily.

"Seamus and Neville, huh?"

Hermione looked nervous. "Ah, mostly Seamus, but---"

Of course, she was too late, and they were already walking over to the two of them, offering them "treats"...

Back in the hallway, Ginny was wiping off her cheeks with a shaking hand.

"Don't let them get to you. I know what it's like; remember they think I'm the nutter who sees ghosts that aren't there."

"Different. Now you're the 'nutter' who got laid." she said.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm so sorry; this is all my fault..."

"No, you were just trying to look after me; it was sweet..."

And, suddenly, he couldn't help himself, and his lips were crashing down onto hers...


	4. Chapter 4

Ron sat next to Harry when class started; glad to see his friend in somewhat better spirits.

"Everything settled, then?" Ron asked, looking at him.

"I think so, yes."

"Neville and Seamus won't be in class today. Fred and George gave them hexed candy; their tongues are too big for them to get out of the great hall for the next hour or so." Ron smirked. _"No more than what they deserve…"_ Ron thought to himself.

Unfortunately for Harry, his good spirits were soon dampened when Delores Umbridge entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Still there, and giving him the evil eye. But, for now, she seemed to be letting matters lie…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out into the open-air bit of the hallway and sat on the half-wall.

"D'ya think she works for _you-know-who_?" Ron asked pointedly.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just plain stupid, like the Minister himself." Harry said wearily.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, but looked surprised as he stood up, tensing, when Ginny was walking past, talking to Dean Thomas.

"… and, I was just wondering…" Harry heard him fumble, "if you'd like to come to the Leaky Cauldron with me?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Why?" she asked warily.

"Because, you're pretty, and, I like ya, and…" and, here Dean leaned in for a kiss.

Harry felt a white-hot rage inside of himself he could not explain, and had the odd sensation of wanting to hex Dean into a puddle of melted jelly. But, Ginny pushed him off.

"I'm not easy, you prat!" she said angrily.

Dean looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…." He said contritely, running off, looking as if he might cry.

Ginny sighed, looking almost sorry for yelling, but, then she walked over to Harry, who was as stiff as if rigor mortis had set in, and put her hands on his upper arms.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

Instantly, Harry relaxed into her touch, and slipped his arms around her waist. "Are you all right?"

"Fine… you?"

"I wanted to kill him." Harry admitted. "To rip off his hands just for---"

"Bloody hell, you two!" Ron burst out. "What's going on here?"

"Are you blind or just dull?" Hermione snapped. "I think it's pretty obvious, and I told you to stay out of it."

"But I heard shouting…" Ron protested. The over protective brother vibe just doesn't turn off.

Harry, ignoring everyone but Ginny, gently removed the hair that felt over her face and kissed Ginny on the lips.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "This will all blow over soon."

Ginny nodded, and reached out for Harry's hand, which he took before turning back to face Ron and Hermione.

"One good thing we can do is use this gossip to our advantage," Harry stated. "Have you found any other people interested?"

Harry and Ginny holding hands reached to the secret room they decided to make their meeting. Ron and Hermione were right behind them.

He opened the door and found Lucy and Nevile waiting for them.

Ron stared at Neville. "Who invited him?" he snarled.

"I did," Lucy answered. "We need all the help we can get don't we?" "I am sure he is really sorry about what happened at breakfast, aren't you?"

Neville rubbed his sore tongue before he answered. "Definitely. It was mostly Seamus. Honestly.... I just didn't stop him...."

He paused and turned to Ginny. "I _am_ sorry Ginny. Honestly. I did not wish for everything to get so out of hand."

Ginny rolled her eyes but waved a hand in the air. "It's over. But I am sure you know in the future to mind your own business."

"Thank you, Ginny. Harry?" Neville addressed.

"You know why we are all here. If the school will not help us defend against Voldemort and the dark arts, we will have to fend for ourselves. I have gathered us here to open up a discussion on how we are going to do it and when."

"Do you really think You-Know-Who is here?" Neville asked.

"Yes. He never actually went away." Harry said bluntly. "Now... let's get started..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over the next week, the students were spending all of their free time in that room. But, Harry was growing impatient. He knew Umbridge and the Slytherin boys were hot on their trail, and that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort struck again.

"We have to come up with a plan of attack." Harry said that afternoon, as everyone gathered. "We have to stop waiting for him to pick people off one-by-one and gain more strength... we must find _him_. We must attack _now_."

"But, with what?" a dark-haired boy asked.

At this, Harry faltered. "I'm not sure exactly... that's what we're here to figure out. I mean, we obviously can't just run at him all at once; we'd just end up dying..."

"So, we're going to need to stop meeting for a while." Hermione stepped up. "We need to focus on research only. The first one that finds a plan calls the next meeting. Until then, it's not safe to meet."

Everyone looked skeptical, but, slowly they filed out of the secret room, though Cho stayed slightly behind. Ginny folded her arms over her chest, glaring from the doorway.

"Harry? Can we speak?" Cho asked softly.

Harry stopped and nodded, but first he turned to Ginny and smiled.

"I will right back," he whispered. "Wait for me back in the common room."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something at first but sighed. "Fine."

Harry smiled at her. _"Trust me,"_ he mouthed.

Ginny nodded. "I do."

And she did, it was Cho she did not.

Once Ginny started to walk away, hurrying to join the others, Harry turned back to Cho.

"Yes Cho, is there something you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"About the rumors," Cho began.

Harry sighed. He really did not want to talk about this anymore.

"I did not really want to believe them," she continued. "But, when I see you and Ginny, I know something is there. I thought you and I had something. Don't you like me any more?"

Harry paused for moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "Cho..."

"You _do_ like her!" she shouted.

"I do," Harry confessed.

"And what about us?" Cho asked.

"You are really pretty Cho…" he answered.

"Thanks," Cho replied, with a little hope in her eyes.

"And I did like you every much. I still like you, but..."

"But?" Cho asked in a sad tone.

"But something changed. Something changed with you and me, and something changed with Ginny and I. I don't know exactly when it happened, but we been through a lot and something changed. I really like her Cho."

Tears started swell up in Cho's eyes but she flashed them away.

"Ah, I see," she said, her pain turning into anger. "Fine, Harry; even last year at the ball you had your eyes roaming at other girls. Fine..."

"We can still be friends..." Harry began.

"Sure..." Cho replied. "But I have to go now. See you next meeting."

And she stormed out leaving Harry alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into the common room, where most of his friends were pouring through books already, trying to find _some_ sort of answer. Ginny was stretched out on her side on the couch, absorbed in her research, and Harry smiled. He climbed over the top of the couch and slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and adjusting her head to rest on his shoulder.

Ginny smiled, wrapping her fingers around his. "Book is interesting, but, I haven't found anything yet."

"Only part way through it, too." Harry said encouragingly, looking at the pages too.

"Ah, wouldn't you two have a better chance of finding the answer if you were each looking at a different book instead of sharing?" Ron asked pointedly.

"No." Harry and Ginny said together.

Ron rolled his eyes as their heads dropped back down to their book, and he walked over to sit next to Hermione.

"Those two are hopeless." He whispered.

Hermione smirked. "Always the romantic, aren't you, Ronald?"

"Ha ha." He grumbled.

Ron turned back to his book, beginning to rub his temples. "Bloody hell, this is like a chicken running 'round without his head! How do we even know what we're looking for?!" he burst out, slamming the book shut.

Hermione sighed, slipping down next to him. "We don't." she said softly. "But, we must try, Ron…" she said placing a hand on his leg. "It will be all right, because it has to."

Ron nodded, looking into her eyes.

"Here, maybe we could work together; teams might get things done faster…"

Ron hid the blush, and nodded quietly as Hermione sat next to him, close enough that her leg was touching his...

Meanwhile, Ginny's proximity to Harry was beginning to drive him absolutely crazy. The sweet, almond-milk smell of her shampoo was filling his senses, and the curve of her body into his was beginning to affect him physically, as his skin grew hot and flush. She could feel the "affect" she was having on him against her bum, and she hid a wicked smile, inconspicuously grinding against him. Harry's eyes closed slightly, and he had to suppress a moan from escaping his lips.

"Stop that…" he whispered in her ear.

"Not doing anything…" she whispered back innocently. "Besides, _you_ started it."

Harry knew he was in a precarious position. Ron, Fred, George _and_ Hermione were all in the room, and he was dangerously close to…

"So, what did Cho want?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Huh? What?"

"Cho." Ginny said again. "What did she want?"

"Ah… nothing. Doesn't matter." Harry dismissed.

"Tell me," she hissed, "or I'm going to get up."

Harry's eyes popped open. "You wouldn't…"

Ginny gave him a defiant look. Yes, she definitely would, Harry knew.

"She was asking about you, really…" Harry hedged. "Well, you and me, in particular…"

"Oh. And, what did you say?"

"I told her that I fancied you. Well, more than that, really… I…"

Ginny's face lit up, and she slid around so that her both body and face were turned to face Harry, and pressed tighter against him. "Yes?" she breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too…"

And, as she leant forward to kiss him, his hand came 'round her back, and they quickly forgot everyone else in the room as they began snogging. That is, until Harry felt himself being lifted under the arms by four strong hands.

"Ah, hi, Fred, George…"

"Put him down!" Ginny said, exasperated.

Fred and George dropped him, but each leant down towards one ear. "Nice that you're a couple an' all mate, but, ah, room full of people here? All staring?"

Harry blushed. "Right, sorry… We should go for a walk---"

"And, we'll know _why_ if you go right now, so you two are staying right here, I think."

Harry sighed, pulling a pillow into his lap, and Ginny made herself content with sitting next to him as they began going over the book again…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_I __can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear._

Hermione and Ron were walking on the bridge as the sun was setting, for the first time in what seemed like days not in a sea of people working on their secret problem.

"So quiet and beautiful here…" Hermione remarked.

"Can't believe those two." Ron burst out. "Half the school was in that room!"

"They just forgot, Ron." Hermione sighed. "Can't _you_ for a minute?"

"But, how can ya just forget where you are?"

Hermione grabbed him by his lapels and gave him a knee-buckling kiss.

When she pulled back, he looked at her with half-glazed eyes.

"Like that, I would suppose…" she blushed. 

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Harry and Ginny, also finally alone in the "haunted" house just off of school property, were sitting by the firelight. Ginny was glad that this time she was not wearing her school uniform, but, a pale gold dress that highlighted the beautiful hue of her skin. Harry couldn't help but stare as the firelight made little sparkles off of the dress, and blushed when she caught him at it.

"We're alone now, if you wanted to kiss me." She smiled.

Harry leant forward and kissed her, gently at first, but, then it intensified as his tongue began exploring the inner recesses of her mouth, drinking in the sweet, honeyed taste of her. As they began moving against each-other, it began causing little sparks of electricity, making Ginny both excited and frightened at the same time.

She slid her hands under Harry's shirt, reveling in the feel of his taut abdomen, and he removed the shirt completely to give her better access. Suddenly, there was a ripping sound, and her lacy pink-and-black brassiere was exposed, and Harry began gently kneading her breasts with his hands. The new experience was thrilling, and felt wonderful, but suddenly it wasn't enough, and she felt his hands go beneath the material, and she began breathing more heavily, amazed at how good it felt. Though, she wasn't prepared when he pulled them out and put one into his mouth, and began suckling greedily. A hiss of pleasure escaped her, her skin flush with excitement.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.  
_

She felt his fingers go under her skirt, and she wriggled slightly to meet his touch, but then pushed him back abrubtly. Harry looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for… everything…" she admitted. "This is all _very_ new…"

Harry felt like a warm bottle of champagne about to pop, but, he took a deep breath and pulled himself back a bit.

"It's okay; I wouldn't want you to do anything you're not ready for…" he said, stroking her cheek with his fingertips gently. "We don't have to make love yet. Not if you're not ready…"

"You're not disappointed?"

"Don't worry about that." Harry dismissed. "How about this, I keep the pants on, but I give you… a little something?"

Ginny bit her lower lip. She really, _really_ wanted him to, but…

"It's all right, I promise." He whispered, kissing her gently. "If it's too much, just tell me. I'll stop."

Ginny nodded and allowed him to lay her back, and she felt her skirt raise up and her lacy, boycut panties being pushed to the side as Harry kissed her gently.

_  
And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. _

She flinched slightly, but in a good way, and could not hold back the moan as Harry blew his cool breath on her, and flicked out his tongue. He smiled to himself as he began teasing the area with his mouth, gently sucking until she began thrusting against him, and finally…

"Oh, my _God_…" 

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny gasped for air, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked considered.

Ginny simply nodded with a smile and gazed with sultry eyes.

"Let me return the favor," she whispered.

Harry leant back as she unbuckled his belt, a shudder going through him as she began unzipping his zipper with her teeth…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry practically raced into the nursing wing, followed quickly by Ron and Hermione. He grasped Ginny's limp hand, and she warm but nonresponsive. He remembered another time he found her like this, in the Chamber, with Riddle's ghost standing over her...

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice thick with tears.

"I'm sure I don't know, Harry." the nurse said gently. "Dumbledore will be here soon."

And, as if on cue, Dumbledore walked in, looking pleasantly calm.

"What's happened to my sister?!" Ron demanded of him, watching Harry touch the back of Ginny's hand to his slightly wet cheek.

"She's fine. I promise. She's safe... for now. She's merely not in her body."

Harry stood up. "What?"

"She's astrally projecting. She asked me to help her, and I put a protection spell over her to keep her safe while she does so."

"Why?" Harry frowned. "Why would she do this? And, why wouldn't she tell anyone?"

"Because she knew that you three would stop her."

"Of course we would!" Harry said angrily.

"She'll be back soon, she's trying to help the problem..." Dumbledore soothed, placing a hand on Harry's tense shoulder.

Harry shrugged him off and sat back down on the edge of Ginny's bed, and Hermione and Ron took the other side, and the trio sat down to wait…

"Dumbledore said she was helping," Hermione whispered, as she took Ron's right hand. "That she is helping?"

"If she told us maybe we could have helped as well," Ron added, as he gasped to hold together, "Stop her? She has a stubborn streak as...she could at least allow us to help her!"

Hermione tried to smile, "I think she is becoming a bit too much like us I am afraid."

"She has always been too curious and adventurous for her own good. Did you know that she begged to my mother to go to Hogwarts the day I went?"

Hermione shook her head. "No I didn't know that."

"Yeah. My mother told me. She was so eager to go..."

"Ron, Harry, don't worry, I am sure Ginny will be all right. We just have to find out what we can do to help her. I have a feeling that the sooner we find out what is going on, and how to solve it, the sooner she shall be back," Hermione offered.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As the sun rose, Ginny Weasley's eyes fluttered open. "Harry?"

Harry sat up, his body stiff and sore, but he pulled her into his arms excitedly. The commotion woke up Ron and Hermione, who were snuggled together in two chairs.

"Can't breathe, Harry..."

"Don't do that _ever _again!" Harry said, pulling back. "Scared me to death!"

"Yes, well, I found out how the last battle ends! And, don't you want to know _how _to defeat Voldemort? To be safe, and loose less lives?"

"Not at the expense of _you_!"

"I'm okay. Harry... You had the answer all along. How did your mother save you before? _love_."

"You're still out of it..."

"No! Love protected you! And, it will protect us now... I have a plan, and it will save us a lot of time and lives."

"Lives?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said with a slight tremor in her voice. "Just... we have to seek him out."

"Ginny?" Ron called. "Seek him out? Where? How?"

"I am not sure, but he is definitely nearby. Like always."


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and George gave Ginny an absolute fit about what she'd done, having been in and out of the nursing wing most of the night themselves, but, she just started crying, saying that she only wanted to help.

"We know that, Pet…" Fred sighed.

"But, you can't put yourself in danger like that, all right?" George added, patting her hair gently.

"Everybody's yelling at me, and I was only helping!"

"Nobody meant to yell, Gin; we were just worried." Ron sighed.

Ginny laid her head on Fred's arm. "Fine, let's just get to planning, shall we?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Luna were all out on the quad when Neville came running up with a vial.

"I've brought help!" Neville said proudly.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"It's a potion. It will keep everyone--- especially _you-know-who_--- from reading your thoughts."

Harry took it in his hand, looking very impressed. "That's… amazing…"

"Side affect, though." Neville said. "You'll be able to hear everyone _else's_ thoughts until you take the antidote and it's affects are gone."

Neville handed him another vial of a different color. "This one is for after the battle, when you don't need it anymore."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Neville; this is wonderful…" he said.

And, Harry drank the potion, putting the antidote in his pocket.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing around his ears, and he could hear the thoughts of _everyone_ around him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Focus! You need to try not to hear them, or at least focus on one at the time, or you'll go crazy from the din."

Nodding, rubbing his temples, Harry looked over at Ginny and suddenly smiled, walking over and placing a hand on her hip.

"Ugh, enough you two." Ron said, making a waving motion with his hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Harry backed up a bit.

Suddenly, he turned his head to see Malfoy and his crew staring at them.

"_Cor blimey, that Hermione is beautiful…" _Malfoy thought. _"Brilliant, too… too bad she's a mudblood."_

Harry shook his head.

"_Dad would have a fit," _Malfoy's train of thought continued, _"although, bet she'd be good for a scrog."_

Harry's eyes narrowed, glaring at Malfoy in disgust.

"What?" Ron asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it." Harry whispered.

Then, he noticed Goyle, looking at Ginny. _"Merlin, look at those legs…" _ he thought. _"The things I'd do to that Weasley girl… I'd wrap those legs 'round me like a car 'round a telephone pole…"_

Harry felt his blood boil as he clenched his fist.

Goyle jumped back and hid behind Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to Goyle with a look of bewilderment and amusement. "What's up with you?" he said to him before focusing his attention to Harry. "Have a problem Potter?"

Harry glared at the two as a paralyzing rage came over him. He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.

Malfoy laughed. "I have better things to do. Come on Goyle." And, after taking one last look at Hermione, he and his crew left.

"Did you see that?" Ron shouted.

"Yes," Harry grumbled. "Their minds are as filthy as their mouths."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But do they suspect something?"

Harry allowed his still clenched fist to hit the wall. "Perhaps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Slytherin common room…

"Harry Potter is up to something," Malfoy shouted. "If only I could figure out what it is."

"I thought he was going to kill me," Goyle added.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "He is just a bit over wound because of that rumor of him and the Weasley girl. But still with all of them in the hall just now, not far for the nursing wing..."

"You think it is something to tell Umbridge about Draco?" Crabbe asked.

Malfoy reached for his drink on the nearby table. "I don't know yet. Let's just keep an eye on them for now…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione, Ron and Ginny had taken Harry into the Room of Requirements to help him quiet down a bit, but, he was just pacing over and over. Finally, though, he turned to Ginny.

"Why do you keep thinking that awful song over and over?"

"It's the only one I can think of that goes over on a loop like that." She admitted. "Dad sings it every time we go on a car trip."

Ron almost fell over laughing. "Oh, geez… don't torture Harry with _that_…"

Ginny blushed slightly. "I just…"

"Didn't want me peeking into your mind?"

Ginny nodded. "Sorry, I'm just afraid I'll accidentally think something awful…"

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it."

"Can't be any worse than that Jingleheimer Schmidt song…" Ron said, causing Ginny to stick her tongue out at him. "But, speaking of being in people's heads… what did Malfoy and Goyle think to piss you off so much?"

Harry opened his mouth starting to say, when Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't. They had the decency not to say it out loud. So leave it be. I agree that those two are total creeps, but thoughts are sacred. It might lead to misunderstandings."

"But, Hermione those two are jerks," Ron stressed.

"But we already know that Ron," Ginny added seeing Hermione's point. "There is one thing though that is important. Did he say anything about thinking we are up to something Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not that I know of; I was too focused on how angry they made me for their comments."

"That exactly is why you have to learn to focus Harry," Hermione stressed. "Focus that determination where it will be more useful."

"You are right Hermione," Harry agreed.

"_Bloody Harry always gets to do everything first." _Ron thought, slightly annoyed. _"Petronis spell, stupid tri-wizard tournament… and, what do I get?"_

"You obviously got to snog with Hermione, didn't you?!" Harry burst out.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Did you tell him?"

"No, of course not--Harry where do you get off? After you just agreed not to read minds and what about--"

Ginny looked at Harry, _"Did Harry have a thing for Hermione before me?"_ she wondered. _"Does he still have a thing for Hermione? Am I just second best?"  
_  
Ginny stared at Harry and at Hermione.

"Ginny, no of course not, Hermione and I are just friends," Harry replied.

"And why do you even care if she and I snog or not?" Ron shouted.

Hermione stomped her foot. "Ronald, stop it. I am _right here_. And I definitely don't want my intimate businesses broadcasted."

_"Like Harry and Ginny's was,"_ Neville thought, and then he jumped back fearing what Harry would do.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione shouted. "This is exactly what I meant, Harry. You have to control your reactions when you read something you don't like. And as for the rest of you, I trust you all will keep what we discovered in this meeting to yourselves. We have to learn to trust each other if we are going to get through this."

Ron edged closer to Hermione, "I... Forgive me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course. I just did not want it revealed like this," she said as she started to blush.

But Harry was concerned about what Ginny thought, and looked across the room into her eyes, "Ginny... I was just surprised and a bit hurt that Ron did not tell me."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I suppose we can't do secrets that well, can we?"

Harry grinned. "No, I suppose not."

PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny rubbed her lower back; it had been an exhausting afternoon and the stones were heavy. Harry walked up behind her and began massaging her back slightly.

"You all right?" he asked quietly.

"Fine." she grunted. "Just tired... I want this to be over with so we can all feel safe again.

Harry nodded, kneading the tender flesh between her crop-top and skirt in his deft fingers.

"Oi! Shut _up_, Dean!"

"Didn't say a word, Harry!"

Harry frowned slightly. He'd be glad when he could get rid of the mind-reading bit...

"We should start the summoning spell before we're missed." Hermione said quietly. "Come on, let's get to work."

Unfortunately, before they could get started, they were bombarded by Delores Umbridge, Malfoy & Crew, and Argus Finch…


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are all of you going?" Finch asked.

"Probably making some trouble up and then blame it on _you-know-who_." Umbridge added.

"Mr. Potter," Minister Fudge called, walking out of the shadows, "Can you explain _why _you all are off grounds at this hour?"

"Mr. Minister, this display of insubordination is further reason Mr. Harry Potter should be expelled at once! Furthermore, I recommend that the other students put into detention indefinitely!" Umbridge suggested.

Draco Malfoy flashed Harry Potter a smirk.

"We are here for a survey sir," Harry replied.

"Nonsense!" shouted Umbridge. "Harry Potter is corrupting his fellow students to follow his lead in his blatant disregard for Hogwarts rules and restrictions."

"An', he's breakin' the rules, too!" added Finch, causing the minister to roll his eyes.

"Mr. Minister, I assure you; this is only a group of students doing a survey."

"For which class?" Umbridge challenged.

"Be as it may, Mr. Potter, you have broken the rules sent out by your superiors. I am sure the lot of you will return to your dormitories until further notice."

Harry looked so frustrated he might scream, so Ginny slipped her hand into his, gripping it tightly.

"Come on, now." she whispered.

"Hand-holding is not allowed, Miss Weasley, Miss Grainger." Delores said stiffly. "Let go. I will escort you ladies back to your room, and we will have a talk about propriety."

Hermione and Ginny swallowed hard, exchanging glances, and Harry's jaw worked, watching them leave with her. Ron walked up next to him, and the minister led them up the stairs.

"I trust you can make it from here, gentlemen." he said, tipping that ridiculous bowler hat of his.

"Well, that was close," Ron said once he closed the door behind him.

"Too close. I knew Malfoy was up to something," Harry shouted.

"Of course he was! Did you read anything from Umbridge or Fudge?"

"Fudge is worried. Finch made some nasty comment that made him sound jealous. Umbridge however pretty was thinking what she was saying."

"Fudge is worried?" Ron asked. "He starting to believe you?"

"I am not sure about that. But perhaps he does think something is going on. Just not what I have been saying."

"So what do we do now?"

"I meself don't like the idea of leaving Ginny and 'Mione with the old troll-bitch." Fred said, leaning against the doorframe.

Harry shook his head. He _really _ didn't like it. He looked at Ron, and could hear Ron's thoughts racing, but his best friend wasn't saying a word.

"She won't hurt them..." Neville said confidently.

"An', how can you be so sure o' that?" Seamus asked, tossing a ball up and down as he lay on his own bed.

"Because, the minister's here." Neville said. "Likely she wants to make a good impression on him."

"Maybe we can make sure..."

"There's no way to do that." George said. "Not without getting caught."

"We're bloody _wizards_, and we can't even spy on someone to make sure they're all right from forty feet away?" Harry growled, frustrated.

Suddenly, he looked at Fred.

"What was that?"

"Didn't say a word, kid."

"No, you _thought_ it! You know a way, don't you?"

"Yeah, but we don't have the stuff to do it from here, I'm quite sure..."

"What stuff would we need Fred?" Harry asked. "Could we get it reasonably nearby? One or two of us might be able to sneak out with the cloak."

"What?" Ron pressed.

"A Crystal Ball," Fred replied.

George turned to his twin. "Brilliant idea. Well..." George started. "And a clear surface will work, like a mirror or a sink."

Fred nodded, "But there are still a few other things we need..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Ron frantically searched the room in a mad scavenger hunt for the four other items George had mentioned: The eye of a tiger, a piece of crystal, a vial of liquid from a preserviece, and then, the final item, something that belonged to one of the girls.

"A bloody tiger's eye? Who keeps those nasty things around?!" Ron grimaced.

"Professor Snape." Neville said quietly. "Has 'em in his stocks. I even know what shelf; I do help him with inventory, after all."

"And, what about the other things?" Fred asked.

Harry went into his trunk and pulled out a vial of blue iridescent liquid. "Dumbledore gave me this a year or so ago." he admitted. "He keeps a large one in his office."

"Least the crystal's easy." Ron said, producing one from his trunk.

"What about something of the girls', then, Harry?" Seamus asked. "Have ya anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really..."

_"Should check his trunk and see if'n he has a pair of her knickers."_ Seamus thought to himself with a smirk. But, the smirk quickly went away when he noticed how angrily Harry was glaring at him.

"Ah, forgot ye could hear me..." Seamus muttered, shrinking back.

"I got Hermione's gloves." Ron said softly, laying them on the table in front of the mirror.

"Well, come on, Neville; let's go get that eye and get back, shall we?"

The trip was quiet. Harry's breath was coming in shallow pants; it was taking everything in him not to just turn around and go back towards the girls' room instead. But, with Neville's help, he quickly obtained the object they needed and slipped back into his own room without incident.

"All right, now what?" he said, laying the eye down with the other items.

Fred waved his wand. "Illuminato!" he said, and the mirror began to smoke up, and an image began to appear...

Hermione and Ginny appeared in a chamber looking straight at Delores Umbridge.

"All right girls," she said as she looked at the two of them, "Now that we are alone perhaps you two will tell me what really was going on."

"We were doing a survey session like Harry told you," Hermione asked.

"Oh I see, how about you Ginny? Is that the case?" she asked Ginny instead. She gently grabbed one of Ginny's hands, "You would not lie to me would you?"

Ginny pulled her hand back. "It _wasn't_ a lie."

Harry clenched his hands around the dresser until his knuckles were white when he saw her touch Ginny's hand. He noticed the threat instantly. Of course, it had not escaped her brothers, either, who suddenly got very twitchy, pacing and muttering.

Delores pursed her mouth slightly. "I see. That's the way you're going to play it. Then, there is still another matter to discuss: The boys."

"The boys?" Hermione frowned. "We're allowed to be friends with boys... It _is _ a co-ed school, after all."

"Yes, well, Miss Granger... friends and friend_ly_ are two different animals, are they not?"

Hermione swallowed. "That's... I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"She's calling us slags, she is!" Ginny glared, kicking herself into a standing position, taking an almost threatening stance at Miss Umbridge. The Weasley temper had definitely not skipped over her.

"Miss Weasley, I suggest you sit _down_." the flustered woman said.

"Sit down?!" she replied. "Where do you get--"

"Miss Weasley, I would think nice and hard before you say your next word."

Ginny sat down but glared at Umbridge.

"Is it not true that Harry was in your room after hours the other night Miss Weasley? Don't lie now. I will know if you do."

"No, he was not," Ginny replied truthfully.

"_Good thing she got her facts mixed…" _ Ginny thought to herself.

"I am sorry," Hermione spoke up, disgusted at Umbridge's accusations. "But I do not believe it is your business if we have boyfriends. And, to accuse us of something improper without any evidence..."

Dorles Umbridge smiled at the two.

"Very well. I do hope you two understand the image we want presented at Hogwarts. I will trust we have an understanding here. Yes?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione nodded slowly, and kicked Ginny in the ankle, encouraging her to do so as well. Satisfied, Delores left the girls and went on towards her office. Ginny folded her arms over her chest.

"I know it's hard, Ginny, to keep your temper, but sometimes it is just safer." Hermione said wisely.

"Easy for you; she wasn't calling _you_ a slag."

"Actually, I think she was hinting around it." Hermione blushed. "Look, just… once we defeat Voldemort, everything will be all right."

"No, she'll still be here, ruining Hogwarts." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Maybe we should talk to Hagrid…" Hermione sighed. "Might be easier than talking to Dumbledore. Unless we just call your Mum on her." Hermione teased gently.

"Right. That's a brilliant idea, there… Then she'd be asking all sorts of questions!"

"So? You have nothing to hide." Hermione said, and then looked at her assessingly. "You _do _have nothing to hide, right, Ginny?"

Meanwhile, in the boys' room…

_"What did she mean by that Harry?"_ a telepathic voice from the room asked. "_Is there something_?"

"_Ginny did not deny it!_" shouted another telepathic voice this time from Fred.

He flashed a look to his brother George and he nodded, as if the two of them could read their own minds as well. "_We let him off too easily._"

_"Harry and my sister?_" wondered Ron. _"Our room!?"_

"Stop it the lot of you," Harry shouted. "Ginny and I are a couple."

_"So he doesn't deny it either!" _Fred concluded.

"So, Harry," George began. "So you two lied when you said nothing happened that night?"

"No!" Harry replied.

"No?" Fred asked he looked Harry over. "You're lying."

"I am not. We felt asleep that night and that is it," Harry answered.

"That night?" Ron prompted. "What about the next?"

"We did not have sex," Harry replied.

"But you fooled around I bet," Seamus replied, and then he grabbed his tongue.

Harry had definitely had enough, and tackled Seamus, and the two began tussling.

Meanwhile, back in the girls' room…

"Ginny?"

"A little snogging--- okay, _heavy_ snogging--- but, that's _it_."

"Why? What about you and Ron?"

"Kissing! Just kissing!" Hermione said indiginantly, a hefty blush to her cheeks.

"Well, what are we going to do about the problem? They'll be watching us like hawks now." Ginny said, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"Hagrid." Hermione said confidently. "Hagrid will know what to do… Come on, let's go get the boys and see him. Now." She said, leading Ginny out.

When they got to the boys' room, the fight was still going on full force.

"What are they doing?" Hermione demanded, one hand on her shapely hip.

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable, and, Hermione saw the mirror and screeched.

"Ron!"

"We were just checking on you! Making sure Umbridge didn't hurt ya!"

"Well, you might've heard privileged conversations! It's not nice to eavesdrop!"

"Fine, next time I should just let her do whatever to ya, then!" Ron shot back., removing the items, causing the mirror to go back to normal.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting up, Seamus still on the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked Ginny tenderly.

"I'm fine. Promise. And, why are you three looking at me like I'm one of Hagrid's three-headed pets?" she demanded of her brothers.

"Not sure yet." Ron admitted.

Ginny crinkled her brow slightly, confused.

"We have to go to Hagrid." Hermione said quickly. "Harry, Ron, come on."

Harry pulled his cloak out again, and pulled Ginny tight to him. "Well, Ron, Hermione, come on…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After several stops this time, they finally made out of the grounds and to Hagrid's cottage. They walked inside to see Hagrid pacing and packing.

"Hagrid?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, Harry me boy…" Hagrid sighed. "Good, you all are here. I was gon' ter send for ya." She's takin' completely over." He explained, and it didn't take a genius to know who he was talking about. "Pretty soon, ol' Dumbledore'll be out on his arse, too. Never thought I'd see th' day…" he said a bit sadly, shaking his head. "But, I need to show ya somethin', and I want you all to do something for me while I'm gone."

Harry nodded numbly. "_This can't be happening…"_ he thought.

They followed Hagrid to the forest, him ignoring the questions being pelted at him from all sides.

"Now, you four just hush up and you'll see when we get there!" Hagrid said, waving his hands for them to shush.

When they got there, they saw a giant tied to a tree by his ankle. All recoiled.

"That there's me half brother, Gwrobby." Hagrid said, a hint of pride in his voice. "He's basically harmless; just needs lookin' after."

As he spoke, Gwrobby snatched Hermione up into his massive hand, lifting her high into the air.

"Gwrobby! Now, what did we say? We do _not_ grab, do we?" Hagrid gently scolded, as though talking to a four-year-old.

"You put her down!" Ron squeaked indignantly.

But, Hermione took a deep, steadying breath, and shook her finger at the giant. "Gwrob!" she said firmly. "Put. Me. Down. _Now_!"

The massive-but-childlike creature obeyed, and gently as possible for him, set her down.

"You… you just stay away from her!" Ron shouted up at him, half yanking Hermione behind him.

Hermione merely shrugged. "Just needs a firm hand is all…"

"Right, well, just look after 'im for me, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, and they began walking back towards Griffyndor House…


	10. Chapter 10

"Breaking curfew so soon?" Umbridge asked looking at four students. "I am sure you have an excuse. However not one I would be likely to believe. Owls shall be sent home at once."

"We are just brother-sitting Madam," Hermione replied. "As a favor for Hagrid."

"I see. Even if that was true, it still does not explain why you are out of your dormitories. I am especially disappointed with you two ladies. We just had this conversation. Was I not clear?"

"You were quite clear," Ginny conceded.

"But you were wrong!" Harry interposed.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge balked. "Harry Potter I have reached my tolerance of your insubordination and I find no reason to delay my recommendation to the Ministry that you will be removed at once."

"_This discussion has been going in circles_," Ginny thought. _"I wish I or someone could just sock that twat and be done with it."_

Harry flashed her a smile.

"What is so amusing Mr. Potter? Do you not believe me serious?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh nothing at all is amusing," he replied, struggling to keep in a burst of laughter.

Delores Umbridge raised her wand and aimed it to Harry "Silenc-"****

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny shouted just in time raising her own wand. "How dare you!?"

Delores looked at Ginny, shocked, and reached down to get her wand.

"I knew you people were up to something!" she said triumphantly. "You _are_ forming a private army for Dumbledore!"

"Yes!" Hermione said suddenly. "We are! Sorry, we can't fool her anymore…"

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione as if she'd gone mad, but, Delores merely looked calculating. "Well, where is your secret weapon?"

"We don't _have_ a secret weapon, you stupid tw---"

But, Harry was cut off as Ginny put a hand over his mouth.

"If you want to see our secret weapon, we were just at it." Hermione said, eyes glittering with something.

Hermione led her deep into the forest, the other three following closely behind. Hermione swallowed hard when she saw that Gwrob was no longer at his tree.

"Well? Where is it?" She demanded, her voice shrill.

"I---"

But, before Hermione could finish, Gwrob had snatched Delores roughly up, and she was screaming.

"Release me at once!!!"

And, Gwrob threw her down like a rag doll. However, as he threw her down, a large group of centaurs came up.

"You should not be here! You loathesome creatures... Let me go! I work for the ministry! Potter! Tell them I mean no harm..."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Umbridge... I must not tell lies."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Now I suppose we can summon you know who with one last person to worry about," Ron mentioned.

"Yes. We should regroup tomorrow," Harry stated. "What do you think Ginny?"

Ginny nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm exhausted," she said as she leaned closer to Harry and placed her head on his shoulder.

Harry responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer too him.

Now wanting to be outdone, Ron reached for Hermione's hand, which she readily accepted.

"A little rest might be good," Hermione agreed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Back at the dormority Harry and Ron were confronted by their fellow Gryffindor students.

"Good, you're back. We were watching you in the mirror until it suddenly went black," George informed.

"Last thing we saw was that twat aim her wand at you, Harry!" Fred added.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's just say we have a good feeling that twat will not be bugging us any more."

Harry and Ron take a few moments to explain to the others what happened after the mirror stopped working.

"Really, blimey that would have been a sight to see. I almost feel sorry for the centaurs," Seamus replied.

"Sounds like right punishment if you ask me," Neville exclaimed. "So, tomorrow then Harry?"

"Yes tomorrow. With the aid of Ginny's foreknowledge we shall have the upper hand against Voldemort."


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue: Ten Years Later… **

Harry nearly wore a hole in the floor of the Burrow, pacing while he heard Ginny upstairs, screaming. But, Molly and Hermione were up with her, and the men were under strict orders to remain downstairs. He turned down Arthur's offer of a pipe, and Ron's offer of firewhiskey.

He smiled as he saw his two sons, James and Albus, running around with their all of their cousins. Fred and George were busy keeping them all entertained with their tricks from the magic joke shop they'd opened together. After what seemed like days, Molly and Hermione came downstairs.

"All right, Harry; up you go." Molly smiled at him.

Harry raced up the stairs, nearly stumbling over his own feet the whole way. When he got up there, he saw Ginny, his beautiful wife, holding a little pink bundle in her arms.

"Hi, Daddy." She smiled at him.

Harry thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight, and he sat down next to them on the bed, dropping a kiss on his new infant daughter's head.

"Harry Potter," Ginny said softly, "Meet your daughter, Lily…"

_The End… or is it the Beginning?_


End file.
